Communication service and/or applications enable two or more users to communicate electronically using multiple modes of communication such as email, text messaging, media exchange, audio communication, video communication, desktop sharing, data sharing, application sharing, and similar modes. Some communication services and/or applications include additional functionality such as scheduling, contact list management, task management and comparable ones. Conversations between groups of users are common, where emails, other communications, and data are exchanged repeatedly over a period of time. The users may spend large amounts of time managing such conversations, and searching for information and/or content associated with the conversations, decreasing overall productivity and causing potential disconnect in communication and collaboration among the groups of users.